Living With The Shadows
by Hitomi Atumatsu
Summary: Amy has been locking herself in her house afraid to reveal what has become of her. Worried, her friends try to find out the cause of her behaviour, but...are they willing to accept the truth once they do? SonAmy.
1. Chapter 1

_**This shouldn't have happened**_

Windows shut, lights off, every shred of light ray blocked out.

I sat within the confines of my room, comforted by the darkness the small chamber was shrouded with. It felt strange. Very strange. Normally I would hate this sort of condition in my own quarters, for I usually prefer the soft, enchanting glow of my lamp settled atop my night-stand. Sometimes gazing upon it as I daydreamed or simply waited to fall asleep.

But not today, or yesterday, or even the day after that.

Why?

Because of what went down a week ago.

 _It shouldn't have happened._

Much of me has changed; physically, mentally, behaviourally. Deep down I am still that cheeky, optimistic and overly energetic pink hedgehog. But I needed to let go of who I was, what I am, how I used to be, to get used to the...morphing of this version of myself. It's not like I had a choice anyway. The changes were beyond my power. I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to. This is how I am now and I needed to accept it. Even if I didn't want to. It's for my own good anyway...and for those I love, for my friends.

My friends.

They need not know. It's best if they don't. I know them well. The moment they discover my...my 'illness', they'll do whatever it takes to find a cure.

 _Whatever_ it takes, come hell or high water. That's how strong our bond is. Despite the moments where our personalities oppose the other's, we still cared for each other, for what we hold is as strong as family.

And that's where the problem lay. There is _no_ cure. Not anywhere found in this planet or anywhere in the universe. The doctors won't be able to draw a conclusion if I were to be examined, because this is something entirely unrelated to their profession. I am going to be like for as long as I live.

...long as I live...

I shut my eyes closed.

"This shouldn't have happened," I rasped.

* * *

Cream stood outside the house with Cheese hovering beside her, gazing at the window that gave her a poor view of what was inside. She couldn't see anything. Everything looked so...dark.

Cheese's concerned chao-ing noise interrupted her. She turned to her little blue friend and gave a small smile. "I know, Cheese, I'm worried too," she said. She looked back at the window, eyebrows drawing together in deep concern. "Amy hasn't come out of her house for three days now. I hope she's fine."

She walked towards the entrance, raised her hand to knock on the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Amy? Are you home?" Cream called her voice ever so gentle and sweet.

There was no reply. She knocked again, much louder this time and waited for a moment for a sign that her pink friend was inside the house. "Amy?" She tried again, hoping.

An answer never came. It made Cream very worried. Maybe Amy wasn't home? Maybe she had gone out to chase after Mr. Sonic again like she always does. She spun on her heels and walked off the porch. She cast one last glance at the building, before heading away to the rest of her friends.

As Cream marched along the road, her head was hung low with a pace that was a tinsy bit sluggish. She was just so worried for her best friend. It wasn't like Amy to not talk to Cream for more than a day. Her sister, no matter how fixed she was on chasing after her hero, would always remember to drop by Cream's house either to spend some 'girl-time' after the long frustrating pursuit for the love of her life or simply to say hello. _I hope they didn't have a fight,_ Cream thought worriedly.

The rabbit arrived at Tails workshop. The fox was working on his plane, tinkering on the stuff that Cream didn't really understand. "Hi, Tails." She greeted.

Tails' creeper slid beneath the plane's belly to look up at Cream. He looked a bit surprised, probably because he detected the small hint of sadness in her voice, something that wasn't usually there as the rabbit was always cheerful and happy.

"Hi, Cream," he answered back. He sat up and wiped his forehead with the towel that was draped across his shoulders. "Can I help you with something?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here for a while. If it's okay." She asked politely.

"'Course it's okay," Tails smiled. He turned towards his toolbox and sorted through its contents. "Where did you go to?" He picked up a wrench, examined it then placed it back to look for another tool. Cream sat on a nearby stool. Cheese rested on her lap and she hugged her little chao. "I went to see Amy, but she wasn't home."

Tails paused. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Amy for three days now."

"Do you think she's okay?" She searched his blue eyes for the assurance she desperately needed. Tails didn't answer her immediately. He looked away from her. He seemed uncertain himself, which did not help her at all. Cream sighed sorrowfully; causing Tails look up at her.

"I'm sure she's fine, Cream," the fox quickly said in a soft, soothing voice. "You know how Amy is. I bet she went after Sonic like always."

Cream told herself the same thing, but she was having a hard time convincing herself with that reason. Before, whenever Amy goes after Mr. Sonic, she would always come across her best friend at least once. There had been no trace of pink fur for three days!

Cream simply forced a smile that looked almost free of any sign of concern. "Maybe you're right."

Tails smiled at her, and she could see in his cerulean orbs that he knew that she was not okay. He slid the toolbox so it was across his feet facing Cream, offering. "Do you wanna help me fix the X-Tornado?" he asked.

Although still feeling a little sad, Cream said yes.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

Cream was outside my house. I can sense her presence, her every move, her every breath, every beating of her heart. She walked to my porch and raised her little fist to my door. She paused, and then knocked. She called my name but I decided to ignore her, thinking that an encounter with anyone of my friends is not what I need right now.

She called me one more time before finally taking her leave.

I sighed in both relief and sorrow. I cannot believe that I was doing this to my best friend, to my sister. We had never treated each other like dirt, and yet here I am doing just that. But it's for the best. I might end up hurting my little sister if I let myself get close to her given my...condition.

But I doubt that I'll ever be close to anyone now.

Eyelids unveiled my eyes. I know they are so different now. I raised my head slightly so that I was peeking over my arm to stare at the shadow-encrusted floor in my room.

Empty. Just like me. And how I'll always be.

"This shouldn't have happened," I said again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't touch me**_

"Cream, are you okay darling?" Vanilla finally asked. Her daughter had not said a word to her since she came back home this afternoon. For a while, she had waited for her daughter to approach her and tell her what the cause of her distress was, but Cream hadn't done a thing. It was very unusual of Cream to be secretive this way, she often tell Vanilla everything. Looking at Cream's plate, she hasn't even touched her food, nor did the spoon and fork Vanilla had laid next to the younger rabbit's food.

Cream shook her head weakly, not making eye contact. "Nothing, mama," she answered very quietly. "I'm just not hungry."

Vanilla's eyelids lowered in deep worry at the downcast expression of her little girl. Something must have happened earlier that made her sweet Cream act this way. It probably had something to do with Amy since the young girl told her that she was going to visit the pink hedgehog earlier that day. "Did Amy and you have a fight?" she asked carefully.

The younger rabbit gave a start and her eyes widened in surprise. "No!" Cream exclaimed, flailing her hands in the air. "No, no. Amy and I didn't fight. She..." she trailed off and cast chocolate brown eyes down, "...she..."

Tears brimmed Cream's eyes. Her mother immediately rose from her seat and rounded the table so she was beside her daughter. She stroked Cream's back affectionately, the way a mother does to physically tell their child that she were there for them. "Did something happen with Amy, dear?" Vanilla asked her tone gentle.

"I don't know," Cream sniffed, tears now flowing freely down white muzzle. She twisted her body so she could bury her face against her mother's chest; Vanilla immediately wrapped her arms around her. "Amy doesn't want to talk to me!"

This statement surprised the mother bunny. "Did she tell you this?"

Cream shook her head, shoulders jerking. "She doesn't answer when I call her name. She doesn't want to talk to me or see me. I think Amy's mad at me, and I don't know why!" Cream cried.

Vanilla smiled crookedly at how her daughter easily jumped into conclusions. Even though she was an eight year old, Cream still was that naive little bunny she was two years ago. But such is the juvenile mind, bound to make so many wild assumptions. Nevertheless, it's her job as parent to prove her child either right or wrong.

The older rabbit drew her daughter closer to her chest by tightening her embrace. She waited a bit for her baby girl to calm down before she spoke. "Oh Cream, Amy isn't mad at you. Maybe she just wasn't home." She caressed her head to calm her down. "Or if she was home she must have wanted to be alone for a while."

Cream's wide brown eyes met hers, glistening with tears. The shorter rabbit sniffed. "Why?"

Vanilla smiled at the lass. "Sometimes people want to be alone to think. Maybe Amy had something in her mind that she needed to think about."

"About Mr. Sonic?"

The mother chuckled. To think that her child would have dropped the formality when mentioning the hero or anyone older than her now she was older by two years. Some things just change slowly. "Most likely." She nodded. She placed both hands at either of Cream's cheeks looking her deeply in the eyes but her gaze wasn't any less tender. "Just give Amy some time. I'm sure she and you we'll be spending time again."

Cream sniffed some more, but this time she finally let a smile tug at her lips. "Okay."

* * *

I wonder why all these years that I never truly admired the beauty of the moon. Before, whenever I cast my eyes straight towards the glorious silver orb, I would fall into a dream that involved me and the love of my life and then completely ignore what was before my eyes. This time, however, was different. As I sat upon the top of the roof of my house, breathing in the freshness of the cool night air, I had my full attention towards the moon as if me and it were in some sort of conversation.

I wasn't smiling, though. Despite the how amazing the land awash with white light before me looked, I couldn't help but feel sad. Sad because this is the only sort of light I know is safe for me to touch.

I looked down at my hands. I remember. I remember how I first learnt of my condition. How I could feel the scorching burn on my fingers when a shred of sunlight stroked my skin. It was agonizing.

But now is not the time to think of that. I need to be somewhere. My eyes wandered towards my only companion for the night—the moon. I could always tell time by a mere glance at its form.

I leapt from the roof, gracefully landing on the ground without making a sound. I raced towards the woods at high speed, but not one that could rival Sonic's.

Even at this velocity I could distinguish every movement around me and those from a far. Tails was still working on his plane, Knuckles as usual was guarding the Master Emerald from thieves (most especially a certain albino bat who often is the suspect of stealing a piece of the giant rock), Sonic was still undetectable, and a few yards away Vanilla had just finished tucking Cream to bed and kissed her daughter good night.

I stopped all of a sudden at a tree that was not too far away from the rabbit residence. The light in Cream's room was out, and I could hear her soft breathing from here. She's asleep.

I was already at Cream room by the next ten seconds. The curtains swayed gracefully from the silent sigh of the wind from the window where I came in. The moon bathed the room in a bleached hue, casting long dark shadows across the floor. I walked slowly and gingerly towards the body that lay asleep on the bed inside the room.

Cream looked so peaceful, so calm, and so innocent it broke my heart at having to make her go through so much pain and sadness at having to worry about me. But I know that, very soon, she'll be worrying even more about me.

Very soon.

I sat on the edge of the bed beside her and reached out a hand to touch her head. Cream flinched at my touch, probably because of the coldness of my hand. I drew back, feeling my chest twist into tight knots.

I couldn't even touch her...without hurting her.

I looked at my hands. One of the things that changed about me. My body temperature had dropped significantly, to a level that might not be below zero, but freezing cold. I don't know why. I never knew about this when I read about it in those many stories I had in my shelf or the ones old folk tell little kids to frighten them and keep them inside the house when it was dark.

Was I supposed to be cold? One of the things I needed answers with.

"I wish I could tell you Cream." I whispered through the silence, wishing with all my heart that she could she could hear my words. "But I'll probably just scare you."

Giving my little sister a chaste kiss on the forehead (to which she reacted once again) I walked out the window and carefully shut it closed before leaving.

I decided to just walk home. Before, I would have been scared to be all alone especially during the night, but now I think that whoever I encounter tonight, may it be a person with a malicious plan for wondering loners or not, would be more afraid of me than I am with him.

The wind picked up and made my dress flap frantically. I had to stop to push the fabric down out of habit, before continuing my way. Not too long, I heard a voice behind me. A voice I knew so well.

"Amy?"

I froze.

It was Sonic.

* * *

Cream's eyes fluttered open. She shifted from her lying position, turned toward the closed window, and watched as the curtains sway through the small gap between the windowsill where a soft breeze blew pass.

The rabbit sat upright, rubbing her eyes. She moved a little to the edge of her bed and the coldness she felt on the surface where her hand had lain made her gasp and withdrew her hand.

It was as if Cream had dipped her fingertips into icy liquid. That spot on the bed was freezing! But she didn't remember putting something cold there. How did that happen?

Her eyes wandered toward her window, briefly wondering whether the temperature on that portion of her bed, was caused by the presence she felt earlier. A presence that was so familiar yet so foreign...somehow.

Could that even be possible?

* * *

I didn't know what to do. He's there standing behind me, looking straight at the back of my head with that very familiar curiosity I found so adorable about him. His legs shifted towards me, one after the other until he was no more than a foot away from my person.

A loud, resonating voice screamed inside my head to get away from there, but the moment Sonic was already within immediate vicinity my body was not mine to command. He always had that effect on me, and for the first time in my life I wished that he would just run away from me.

"Why are you all alone this late at night?" He asked.

I didn't know how to answer. This time around it was already passed eleven. I know after a glimpse at the moon high above us. Usually I would be asleep by eight or nine, so that I could get enough rest to indulge into another quest of capturing my blue hero the next morning. Sonic and the other are aware of that, because there had been a time before where they called me during my beauty sleep and I was not friendly about it. After that one time they never repeated the mistake. So what am I supposed to say now?

"I just went for an evening walk," was the first thing that popped out of my mind.

I could sense him raising an eye-ridge. "At this hour?"

"It's more peaceful." I kept my head low, pressing my hands across my chest in criss-cross position.

Sonic sighed and I could tell that he had just rolled his eyes. "C'mon I'll give you a lift home." He was about to touch my arm but I quickly moved away.

This is dreading me. One of those rare moment when the love of my life willingly offered me something and I had to refuse. How unfair.

But I have to be mindful. He must not touch me. He'll find out.

I wasn't looking at him but I knew he looked confused by my action. I felt his hand getting closer once more; his movement was quick so I barely had any time to evade him the second time.

I scooted away quickly. "Don't touch me!" My shriek pierced the silence of the night.

He was going to say something, I can tell by how I sense his lips move. I wasted no time; I dashed away from the blue hedgehog leaving him confused. I glimpsed back at him and saw him remain where he was. He looked so hurt, so...abandoned. Tears tickled my eyes as I finally reached my front porch. I fumbled for the keys under the rug and quickly unlocked the entrance to my house. I slammed the door behind me and I slid down to the floor, hugging my knees against my chest.

I can't believe I just said those words to Sonic.

I buried my face against my knees, my shoulders jerking as I wept at the cruelty of this new life of mine.

But, despite my sorrow, I was at least glad that I was still able to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Leave me alone**_

Two days later...

"This isn't the end, Sonic the Hedgehog! WA-HAHAHA!"

Sonic cracked his neck as he watched his arch nemesis fly away in his hovercraft. "Bring it on Eegman!" He shouted back at the evil scientist's fading evil laugh. A loud applause followed Eegman's departure. Sonic gave his signature grin at the people of the city to which they only cheered louder.

There cameras snapping his way, probably the newspaper journalists taking photos for tomorrow's news.

The X-Tornado looped about in the sky before swooping down to a level where Sonic could reach its wings with a single jump. The duo dashed away in a gust of wind as the mobians below celebrated their victory.

"That was some mighty fine piloting there, bud," Sonic praised as he tapped on the glass hatch of the plane.

The rush of wind made it difficult to hear, but Tails could make out his words. "Thanks, Sonic. It's a good thing that I was able to finish the modifications on the X-Tornado before Eegman started his crazy schemes again."

"Yup. And those sure were pretty cool tricks this plane did earlier." He grinned, tapping on the wing.

Tails blushed bashfully, grateful at the acknowledgement he was getting from his older bro. "Heh, well, thanks. Gotta make sure to level things up, right?"

Sonic gave him a thumbs-up, winking he answered, "right!"

The plane took a straight course for the workshop. On their way, they happened to fly by over Amy's house and down below, Cream stood outside of her entrance Cheese in the young bunny's arms. The girl looked upset.

Sonic's expression changed into that of intense confusion. Roughly two nights ago, he had been in probably the worst encounter he had with Amy. For all the years he had known the pink hedgehog she had never once pushed him away. That night, what he thought to be an extremely overwhelming reaction from Amy when he offered to bring her home, turned to be a completely unexpected form of refusal.

 _Don't touch me_!

And then she ran away from him.

That was normally his doing.

He wondered what he had done wrong. He couldn't remember anything he did that might have upset Amy. He hadn't even seen her for three days before the confrontation that night two days previous. Was something troubling her?

He needed to find out. Later.

* * *

Please just...go away!

I wanted to say that, I wanted to shout it. But my throat wouldn't even force the words out.

Cream was outside my house again, and she has been there for the past ten minutes calling my name, knocking on my door expecting an answer from me.

"Amy?"

I shut my eyes tight at how she sounded like a lost, neglected and abandoned child on the street seeking refuge from whoever was kind enough to take a helpless girl home, and I was a heartless and cruel stranger ignoring those pleading eyes.

"Amy, please, if you're home, can you open the door?"

I can't. I won't.

"Can we talk?"

We can't. We shouldn't.

"I just want to see if you're okay."

But I'm doing this to make sure _you're_ okay, Cream. I have no choice.

"Amy, please..."

This was torture.

Tears were already brimming her eyes. I have never seen my little sister looked so hurt. In a normal situation, I would have been the one to cheer Cream up, bring back that smile that seem to rival the brightness of the sun itself. However, right now, I was the cause of her pain, and I couldn't do anything about it.

I had vowed to never cause her pain, any form of it. But even if emotional pain is something far more irreparable than physical, its better if that's the only sort I am inflicting on her. I can't let her get close to me. If I let that happen, I'm bound to kill her.

Yes. I will kill her and anyone within my reach, even if I didn't want to.

Control is slipping. The drive is harder to contain now. Very soon, I know, I am going to make my first bloodshed. I am trying my hardest to prevent that.

I didn't want to hurt anyone. I didn't want to take a life. I refuse to succumb to the desires of the monster I've become.

Cream whimpered and started to cry. She tightened her embrace on her little chao, who looked worriedly at her.

There was nothing I can do but let the little rabbit shed tears on my front door, as though her mother kicked her out of the house. That's practically what I did to her.

Her silent cries turned into a sob, and Cream finally runs away. I could still hear her weeping though she was far away. I grit my teeth in frustration at what I had done.

But it was for her own good.

* * *

Vanilla didn't know what to do. She held her sobbing daughter in her arms, doing her best to calm the little girl down but was not succeeding. Cream came home from her journey to Amy's house crying like a helpless child. She asked her what happened, but Cream never answered, only buried her face into the skirt of Vanilla's dress chocolate brown eyes spilling a huge amount of tears.

"Cream, darling, please calm down and tell me what happened," she spoke ever so gently as she stroked her daughter's back.

Cream shook her head.

Sighing deeply, the mother scooped her daughter into her arms and held her protectively. She patted Cream's back and nuzzled the side of her face, deciding to just let her daughter cry.

Vanilla's brown eyes, the ones that Cream inherited, shifted towards the ceiling, wondering what on mobius could be the reason why Amy Rose refused to see anyone.

She looked at Cream's trembling form in her grasp, and her expression turned stern.

She'll have to find out what the problem was herself. Now.

* * *

 _5:05 pm, Amy's house._

Vanilla nervously knocked on the door. She waited patiently for a response, but after two minutes, there came no reply.

She knocked once more, much louder.

"Amy? Sweetie, please open the door." She called.

This was more serious than Vanilla thought. When Cream told her about Amy's unresponsiveness, she hadn't expected the pink hedgehog to take it this far. Amy was stubborn, Vanilla knew that very much; but for the years she's known her, the mother rabbit knew that Amy would never carry it to this extent.

Vanilla frowned. "Amy Rose," her voice hardened, "I know you're in there. Please, open the door."

Silence.

"If there's something troubling you, it's better if you talk about it instead of isolating yourself in your room," she said.

No reply.

"Honey, just let me in."

Vanilla sighed in agitation and shook her head. _This girl is difficult._ She came down the porch and rounded the corner to where the window up on the second floor faced the outside. They were shut close and the curtains were drawn together to keep anyone from viewing the interior, like all the other windows in the house, apparently.

Her eyes squeezed shut in even greater concern at how severely Amy was shutting everyone out. It is not like her at all. She is the most sociable member of Sonic's group, and anyone who tried to isolate his/herself from anyone the pink hedgehog was sure to remedy that. That's one of the reasons why Vanilla like Amy as company for Cream. She is such a good people-person and it greatly influenced her daughter. Except of course, if one girl shows even the slightest bit of interest towards Sonic that was the time when the pink girl goes crazy.

The sun behind Vanilla sank down the horizon, its fiery rays gradually fading. Stars began to pop out and the moon at last had its chance to shine, serving as the evening light till the sun rose up again the next day.

It had been a full hour since Vanilla arrived to Amy Rose's residence, yet for that duration she did not accomplish her mission to confront the girl. She came to the window nearest the door and peered inside.

The curtains flapped.

Wait...was she there? Has the girl come down from her room and decided to talk? Or was that just her imagination. "Amy?"

At long last, there was a reply.

"What do you want?"

Vanilla was startled by the tone. She paused for a moment to fully compose herself before she went on. "Amy, dear, why are you locking yourself in your house? You're not ill are you, sweetie?" she asked very gently, hoping that would put the pink hedgehog on the right temperament.

"I'm fine." She spat. "Just leave me be."

Now Vanilla was more worried than ever. "Amy, why are you acting like this?" Her tone was demanding, yet desperate and deeply concerned. To her, she was like a daughter, and as it is in the nature of all parents, she worried for her well-being.

"It's none of your business." She snarled. "Just leave."

Once again she was taken aback by her behavior. "Amy—"

"Leave."

She pressed her hands against the glass, bringing her face closer. "Dear, we need to—"

"I said...LEAVE!" Amy exploded with an animalistic shriek.

There was a sort of force that jolted out from the window—an invisible element that made Vanilla back away and fell on her rear, eyes fixated upon the very spot where she had thought she had seen...

Brown eyes were wide and full of terror. She trembled from head to toe as the image she saw merely seconds ago flashed repeatedly before her.

Red. She had seen a sickly flash of a blood red color, and a face that she couldn't recognize. The features were different, yet she knew who it was. It was...the very sight of it stirred her insides. Vanilla shakily stood from her current position clutching a slender hand at her chest as she tried to control its rapid rising and falling cycle. She twisted about and headed home without another word.

As Vanilla left, one gloved finger wedged between the gap of the curtains to part them. Eyes gazed at Vanilla's retreating back. Eyes that held a look of torture. Eyes that looked so familiar yet so different. Eyes that once held so much joy, but were now drowned in despair. Eyes that were no longer green but a terrifying fiery scarlet. Eyes that belonged to Amy Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chase**_

8:17 pm

"Mom? What happened?"

Vanilla grabbed the glass of water that Cream offered. She sat on the sofa in the living room, fur drenched in sweat, body still slightly convulsing. She drank deeply from the glass before placing it upon the table across her. She tried to steady her breathing but the memory from two hours ago lingered within her mind, leaving her no chance to achieve even a moment of peace.

It was horrible. The sight of it. So very, very horrible.

"Mommy?" Her daughter's voice cut through her thoughts. She lifted her gaze to meet her daughter's. Vanilla took deep cleansing breaths in order to compose herself.

"I'm...I'm fine, Cream." She told her little girl. Cream's expression clearly said she didn't believe her. She attempted a smile, but by how her daughter glance at her, the younger rabbit could tell it was fraud.

How was she supposed to tell the eight-year old child? That she saw blood red eyes that by one look caused her entire being to shiver? No. The girl was dealing with enough problems already, adding another would not be healthy.

"Just...go to sleep, alright?"

* * *

A deep frown was etched upon Sonic's features. He had witnessed the entire exchange between Vanilla and his pink friend. It was not a pleasant one. He wanted to confront Amy too, but saw that Vanilla was already within the area of the girl's property so he simply settled with waiting (even though he was not the very patient one) for the pink hedgehog to emerge from her door and welcome the mother bunny in her home. But Amy didn't, instead she pushed Vanilla away—and quite literally in the end.

Disapproval then replaced concern. That was uncharacteristically rude of her. Amy had never pushed anyone away. Something must be horribly wrong. There must be, because for almost a week now Sonic didn't hear a loud, girly squeal from a certain pink hedgehog girl who was obsessed with him, not even the slightest trace of 'Amy' right behind his tail whenever he pass by the area close to her house. Normally she would be chasing him, till the day ends. But no. Not recently. Something was definitely up and Amy wasn't telling any of them.

Sonic pushed himself off the branch and landed with expert ease on solid ground. He dashed towards the side where the window to her room was facing the outside. He decided not to knock, seeing how she had treated some of their friends when they got closer. He stared up at the window, and with one giant leap was able to launch himself up to grab the overhang of the roof then swung his legs up so that he was thrown upwards and end up crouching on the edge.

He waited.

Soon after, there was a very distinct sound of a window sliding open. Sonic took this chance to dash through the opening of the room. In a streak of blue he was able to pass through the window, startling a shadowed figure of a girl pressed against the far corner of the darkened quarters.

The moonlight flowing through the open window drenched his entire form with silvery light, stretching his shadow in front of him like an ominous figure.

His emerald green eyes narrowed into the spot where he knew Amy was huddled up, intensely wondering why on Mobius she was doing that. Normally at the very sight of him Amy would have propelled herself at him and drowned him with kisses and words declaring her undying love for the blue hero. But she made no move. He and she were silent for a while. And then he spoke.

"I know you're there," he said through a low voice.

She never said anything. Strangely, she seemed to be melting further into the blackness, as if to escape. Sonic drew his brows together, stepping closer...only to be stopped rather rudely.

"Don't come any closer!" She shrieked.

Sonic stopped on his tracks, surprised by that cry. This was the first time Amy actually told him to stay away. That was usually his line. He wondered why the sudden change.

"...Amy?" He said, keeping his tone calm. Deep inside Sonic's thoughts were clashing against each other. He didn't know how to approach her. He had not learned how to because all his life he had spent his time running away from her. "What's wrong?"

There was a shifting movement coming from that dark corner where the girl was.

"Just leave me alone." She pleaded.

Sonic frowned. What the..? She sounded miserable, and he could detect a slight touch of reluctance in her tone of voice as she said those words. Then why would she want to be left alone? Amy was not one who's fond of solitude. If anything she detests it. Suspicions were confirmed.

"Not a chance Amy." He affirmed. "I know there's something wrong and you're telling me whether you like it or not."

They were quiet again. Then:

Sonic yelped when suddenly something whooshed past him, disrupting his balance briefly. As he regained posture, he gaped at the display of speed He shook his head before looking over his shoulder only to discover that Amy wasn't there anymore. Emerald green eyes widened in disbelief. That was...

Sonic snarled and dashed towards the window where he knew she went through to get away.

Fortunately she had not gone so far so that Sonic was able to catch up to her. She ran through the woods probably to lose him. The blue hedgehog growled as he followed. The pink blur changed direction, swerving towards the right her pursuer doing the same. But then she stopped without warning. Sonic skidded a few ways away from where she ceased motion but the girl zoomed away in the opposite direction a second earlier before he could do a full stop. Sonic cursed under his breath and followed her once more.

When did she get so fast? Sonic thought. Even that night when he encountered her, when he was about to touch her, Amy scooted away like mere contact with him would burn her, and then dashed away in a speed that he had never known she possessed.

Was that what she was trying to hide? Was that what she didn't want their friends to know? If so, it's not big a deal! It would rather be beneficial to them because they'll have two fast hedgehogs on their team.

Sonic growled when she changed direction again. It was getting annoying. He decided not to follow her path, but her tactic. He ran in the other path, parallel to her, but kept a close eye on Amy. Thank goodness the moon was shining brightly tonight; he could spy her very prominent pink fur in the surrounding darkness. The female hedgehog stopped, he did likewise. She was glancing over her shoulder, probably thinking that he had lost of her during the turn.

When he was sure her guard was down, he lunged towards the girl and pinned her down to the ground.

Sonic's breath got caught on his throat at the freezing arms he was grasping. It soared up his gloved hands, arms and felt by his entire body. The pale light the moon provided gave him a somewhat clear view of his captive's face. He saw red. Blood red eyes as opposed to the jade green pair he was so familiar of. That was not the only different feature he noticed. Her muzzle and arms were no longer the peach colour they were before, now they had taken a whitish hue and Sonic knew the moon had no contribution to that. As she heaved, between those parted lips, he could spy...fangs?!

Yes they all have fangs but hers were longer, sharper.

Sonic unconsciously jumped away from the girl, landing rather unceremoniously on the ground on his tail.

"Amy?" he whispered; out of breath. But even he started to doubt that. Was this creature really the Amy Rose he knew? The girl he met seven years ago? The one who's been chasing after him, claiming to be his girlfriend and forcing him to marry her? Was this that Amy?

She started to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Monster**_

No. No, no, no, no, no. No! What now? The secret was out. Someone knows. And it's the last person I wanted to discover my condition.

Why did he had to come? Why? The one time I didn't want him to, he shows up. I told him to leave me alone, I thought that he would just turn his back and leave, but he didn't. He stayed. He had to ask questions I myself am not so certain how to respond to. And then he had to come after me. Why?! Now look what happened? He knows...he knows my cursed secret! Now he's going to think I'm a monster.

A monster.

Amy Rose the monster.

* * *

Sonic sat there like someone had poured a bucket of cold water on his head causing his entire body to go numb. He honestly didn't know what to do. The blue hedgehog simply fixed his stare upon the girl's trembling form as she cried uncontrollably.

It was as if they were in a different dimension, with him and Amy the only life about. His ears could not seem to register any sounds apart from her sobs.

Conquering his petrified state, Sonic stood up and slowly marched towards the girl; crouching down, he placed a warm comforting hand upon her shoulder. He suppressed the urge to cringe at the surge of icy coldness that ran up his arm. The girl kept on weeping, seemingly oblivious to his touch. Sonic sighed. Placing his other hand on the other shoulder of the pink hedgehog, he gently rocked the girl.

"Amy, calm down," he told her.

Amy vigorously shook her head, and with a sharp movement was able to twist her body that caused Sonic to let go. She cried even louder.

Sonic's expression turned stern. He inched closer to her once more, firmly grasped her hands that were pressed against her eyes and pulled them down so he was able to look at her tear-soaked face. "Amy Rose, stop that," he ordered.

Amy clamped her lips tight to prevent any more sounds from coming out. Her shoulders jerked sharply as she tried to calm herself. Sonic waited, though he was itching for her to answer some of the questions he had regarding the current matter. Eyelids slowly unveiled to reveal those sickly blood red orbs of hers and they stared fearfully towards Sonic's emerald green ones.

His expression softened. "Now tell me. What's wrong?"

She sniffed a couple of times before casting her gaze downwards. "I don't know."

Sonic furrowed his eyebrows. The answer was completely senseless. "What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" He said incredulously.

She didn't answer. Her crimson eyes refused to meet his gaze. After a moment of silence, Sonic spoke again.

"Amy, your eyes are red."

"I know."

"And you have fangs! Long fangs" He hesitated. "Does that...Amy... Why? You're-!"

"A monster!" Amy finished for him. A sob tore out of her throat and she yanked her hands away from his grip. "I'm a blood-thirsty monster."

She refused to say what she really was. Indeed, those of her kind were despised, treated as savages and killed on sight. But how can that be?! Sonic thought that they were just tales told by the elders to frighten people who spend night-outs too often. He thought that they were simply myths that mobians was so fond of sharing with one another just for the sheer thrill of telling spooky stories. He himself didn't believe in them. He had always thought that they were nothing but rubbish. But...but now that there was visible truth right before his eyes, and it was presented to him by no other than his crazy fan-girl Amy Rose.

"But how did you become...that?" he asked the girl.

Amy wrapped her arms around herself as though she was cold. She avoided making eye contact. Sonic thought that maybe she did that because she thought he would judge her. "I don't know. I don't remember."

Sonic frowned. Her eyes may have a different color now, but he could still read them. He knew she was lying. He could tell by that look in her eyes. "Don't lie to me, Amy."

That caused the girl to raise her eyes to lock with his. They carried a surprised look, those blood red eyes of hers. They were darker than Shadow's and seem to hold a deeper haunting in their depths than that of the black hedgehog. But strangely, Sonic did not mind at all. Although the girl now possesed a differently colored pair of eyes, she was still Amy Rose. The Amy Rose he's always known.

He reached a gloved hand to lay it on top of her right one. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. "C'mon, I won't judge you."

* * *

Sonic smiled up to me. Somehow that very gesture relaxed my nerves a little. I hesitated. Should I tell him? Perhaps if I did, then he won't be afraid of what I am. But...but what if I scare him away? It was bad enough that he always run from me when I was...normal, him avoiding me because of what I am is much, much worse.

Still, this was Sonic -my Sonic- he had never let me down before, so for certain he won't let me down now because of this condition of mine.

I turned away and began to tell the story. "Re...remember when we went to the forest last week to search for the chaos emerald Tails' machine detected, and I got lost?" When he nodded I continued, but I had to force the next words out of my throat cause for some reason, they were difficult to say, "I...I ran into someone."

I paused and bowed my head in shame.

"Who?"

I gulped, feeling tears flooding my eyes again. "I didn't know." This was no lie. I truly did not knew of the person that was responsible for my changing, the look of sympathy on Sonic's face told me that he believed me. "He did something to me, but I couldn't recall what it was. All I remember is him attacking me, and then everything went black. When I woke up, I felt...strange, like I was weightless and my world was spinning.

"I can't remember his face." I rasped and brushed away the fresh tears from my eyes. "So I can't point out who it was."

I pressed my lips against each other, disgusted at myself. Sonic must think I'm pathetic. I wasn't the strongest in the team but I wasn't the weakest either, I could have defended myself that time. I could have prevented this from happening. I could have fought off that man and I would still be me now. I was so useless.

"I'm sorry." I said, bringing my hands to my face so could burry my shame in my palms.

"Why are you sorry?" Sonic asked, he sounded confused.

"This is all my fault," I replied, "if I was stronger, this never would have happened. I'm sorry!"

* * *

Sonic sighed tiredly. There she goes again. As soon as she finished talking she sank her face to her hands and started sobbing. The hero of Mobious wasn't entirely sure how to act at this point cause he wasn't so used to being around a 'sad Amy'. He didn't know what words to say that would calm her down.

So he did the only thing he knew that might help.

Sonic stretched his arms towards the girl, wrapping them around her trembling frame and engaged her in possibly the only embrace that he gave willingly. He felt her stiffen, stopping crying abruptly. He ignored the ice cold feeling that crept up his arms as he held the girl, or the suddenly opposing warm feeling blooming in his chest that for some reason had risen to his face.

Sonic refused to admit that he was blushing.

He stroked her quills to which she gave a sudden jolt as response. Amy must be shocked at his display of affection.

 _No. I'm not doing this cause I like her or anything, I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't go another round of sobbing_ , Sonic stubbornly told himself.

"You have nothing to do with this, Amy Rose," he said, making his voice as soft as a feather's touch, "whatever turned you into what you are now, it's not by your doing nor did you want it."

He pushed her off a little bit, their faces just inches apart. He stared intensely towards her crimson eyes, an encouraging smile stretching across his muzzle. Sonic squeezed her shoulders to assure her. "Its here now, and all we can do about it is find a way to get you back to normal."

Amy closed her eyes, turning away. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

Sonic lost his smile and he looked at her in confusion.

She met his eyes, a look of seriousness in her red gaze. "Sonic, no one should know about this."

He blinked, wondering if he had heard her request correctly. "What are you talking about Amy?"

"I'm saying that you shouldn't tell the others about this!" She exclaimed.

He didn't understand. Why would she want to keep this a secret? Did she want to stay like this? "Why? How can we help if they don't know."

"I don't want you to do anything! That is the reason why I didn't want you to find out in the first place. I didn't want you guys to go find what you perceive is a cure, because there is none!"

"You don't know that."

"There isn't. There's no record in history that there is."

"Oh, and is there a record in history that vampires existed?" he retaliated, but when he saw the effect of using the 'V' word on the pink hedgehog, he immediately regretted even opening his mouth. It was almost automatic, as soon as the word left his mouth, her face contorted into that helpless, self-pitying and self-hating look one acquires if there was a right to. Amy started tearing up, sniffing and trembling; suppressing whining sounds.

Sonic drew her into another hug, squeezing her tight as an apology. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"You don't have to apologize. You're right." She buried her face into his chest, finally returning the gesture he had performed and wrapped her own arms around him. "I just don't want any of you to go through the trouble of searching for something that clearly doesn't exist. You'll just hurt yourselves."

He frowned. Why was she acting defeated? What happened to that stubborn, optimistic girl he had known all throughout his seventeen years of existence? "Amy, your hurting more now than we will be if we did look. Don't think that I'm just gonna sit idly by while you're suffering like this!"

She pried herself from the blue speed demon and glared at him. "Better me than any of you!"

It was getting annoying. This attitude had never once touched her personality. The Amy before would have said something about not giving up and doing whatever it takes to find the solution. This wasn't that Amy.

"Amy—" She cut him off.

"No, Sonic! I forbid you from doing anything! Just let me handle this alone!"

"Doing things by yourself won't get you anywhere!"

"I know!" She bellowed, her tone carrying an unintentional animalistic sound, shocking the blue hedgehog into speechlessness. Exhaling a breath, Amy leveled a gaze towards the hero.

"You're all important to me, and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to anyone of my friends because of my weakness."

Whoa...Sonic had to blink after the speech. Did she always have this self-sacrificing aspect of her being? He knew she was compassionate, but the blue hedgehog had no idea that it was at the level where she would give her own safety and happiness for the ones she cared about. Before, Sonic thought her sacrifices were exclusively for him, to impress him, a strategy she concocted in order to earn his love in return.

How wrong he was.

Amy had truly matured over the past two years.

However, one trait hasn't disappeared, her stubbornness, and he knew very well that once her mind was set on one thing, there's no shaking her off the decision she had held firmly to. Almost similar to 'no matter how fierce the wind blows, the mountain won't move'.

Exhaling a breath, Sonic stood up, "Fine." He held an arm out for Amy. She stared at him in puzzlement. "I'll let you deal with this problem on your own-for a while, that is!" He quickly added for clarity. "But I'll still keep a close eye on you, Amy Rose, and the moment you get into trouble me and the others are butting in. Deal?"

Amy nodded and took his hand hesitantly and once again he felt that freezing sensation upon contact with the female hedgehog, but suppressed to shudder.

"I won't be in trouble, I am not even in trouble." Amy paused for a second, thinking about her next sentence. "I am simply having difficulty coping with my new... status," she finished with a tilted head.

Sonic held back a frustrated sigh. Oh this girl was so hard! "Whatever you say, Amy."

"Don't tell the others." She repeated, emphasizing every word.

Silence. Sonic just stared, while she silently pleaded with her red eyes. No, she _begged_. Not completely approved, he gave his answer.

"You have my word."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the very late update guys. :D**

* * *

 _ **Losing control**_

They walked silently. Amy kept her head low, while Sonic glanced at her direction every once in a while. She looked sober, crestfallen, like she has lost everything that was important to her. She has, partially, but not extending to _everything_. He had tried to comfort her earlier during their journey back to her house but it didn't do a thing to brighten up her mood. She still looked sad, miserable even, and Sonic wasn't used to her this way.

He sighed. For sure Amy didn't want to talk right now, and if he did try to start a conversation it would only lead to an awkward situation. He decided to distract himself, but nothing came to mind on how to.

His gaze fell on her again.

She looked so different, with her now striking crimson eyes and pale complexion; her quills were the same rosy pink but were inches longer. At fourteen years old, Sonic had to admit that she looked charming. She might not have reached the peak of her maturity but she looked like a fine young lady. Perhaps that had something to do with her...new status, but still, Amy was a sight to behold. Only that, there was something missing. Something that Sonic actually liked about her despite her usually squealy and clingy habits that occasionally irritated him.

Her smile.

It wasn't there anymore. He has always found Amy's smile captivating, and energizing, if not being too extreme. He could have been completely exhausted and weary from a recent mission but if he saw her smile at him, it would have washed his exhausted soul and discover himself completely rejuvenated. That's how powerful the 'Amy Smile' was.

But now...it was strange. The down-turned curve of her pale lips was somewhat an alien thing on her. Perhaps he was just not used to it.

She caught him staring at her. The blue hedgehog immediately averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

Amy didn't even whisper a word.

Sonic suddenly had a sinking feeling. An incident like that would have have him completely flat on his back, gasping for air and pushing away a clinging Amy, who was squealing,

 _"Oh Sonikku, were you checking me out? Eeeek! I knew it! You do like me!"_

Now? She appeared mortified than giddy. This girl must think he felt wary being around her, like any moment she was going to pounce on him and feast on his flesh! Like those stories she was so fond of telling before. Bah, he did not even feel the slightest shred of fear when he learnt of her condition. Well, he had felt scared but that wasn't due to what she was! It was because he worried for her.

 _Yes, I'm worried_. Sonic admitted inside his head. He glimpsed at the girl walking beside him, and the blue speedster frowned at the look on her face.

She looked like she was about to cry. No. He was NOT having any of that.

"So, um, how are you coping with this change?" He said, deciding to maneuver them from the long silence that fell in their atmosphere during their journey.

She flinched.

Sonic resisted rolling his eyes.

Amy didn't meet his gaze when she answered, "Like crap. I'm reduced to nothing but a shadow in the corner of my room because I'll most probably die when I'm exposed to tinniest thread of sunlight." Her voice dripped with every bit of bitterness. He winced.

"Oh."

Awkward silence...it was getting on his nerves. Usually Amy would be chattering away this moment, lightly throwing herself at him, or had tried to seduce him.

More questions, more questions... _think_.

"You're comfortable, at least?" Sonic tried to make his voice sound a bit encouraging, but it came out lamely and now he wanted to spin-dash himself for asking such a pathetic question. The blue hedgehog could almost hear his subconscious saying a sardonic, 'duh? Put yourself in her situation?'

Amy's ear flicked. "No," came her flat reply.

"O... _kay_..." He said slowly, awkwardly.

Try another.

He was almost nervous to throw his next question. It might offend her, and part of him was nervous if she told him her ways to feed, thinking of those stories of vampires sucking on the life source of living creatures and sometimes devouring their flesh. "What about...when you get hungry?"

She stopped.

Sonic bit his lower lip, thinking it was too early to be inquiring such a sensitive subject. For certain, Amy didn't want to delve into that particular subject because it would touch topics that would, in his opinion, be better left in the dark corner. But it was an important to know! And if there was any truth to any of those stories about vampires sucking the blood of their victims as their sustenance then it would be wise to be informed of Amy's preferences when it comes to her new diet.

A low growl coming from the pink hedgehog diverted his concern elsewhere.

"Amy?"

"Run."

His eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

She started shaking, fangs suddenly stretching longer as the pupils in her red eyes dilated, covering the entire iris until there was nothing but black. Sonic took a step backwards, leg muscles ready to spring into action at the first sign of danger...which his instincts were telling him was right now, but forced himself to say still so as not to provoke the brewing threat in the form of a pink hedgehog.

Amy lowered herself in a squat, a posture that looked like she was ready to attack in a moment's notice. "...run." She commanded again, this time her voice sounded a bit demonic.

Emerald eyes widened in panic.

"Amy, what are you...?!"

"RUN!" She yelled—

"Crap!"

—before lunging towards him with an animalistic roar.

* * *

Knuckles sat upright from his lying position. He rubbed his eyes trying to force the rising dread in him at the strange sound he had faintly heard down below the surface, and the frantic flap of wings and chirps of flickies having been disturbed from their slumber, much like the guardian.

Indigo eyes scanned his surroundings wondering what had caused that. Was there trouble down there? Perhaps it was just some of his friends having nightly adventures. Or maybe it was just him being too paranoid.

Yawning, Knuckles stretched his arms skywards before placing them behind his head and sinking down the ground beside the Master Emerald to resumed sleep.

* * *

No...please...stop...stop it! I shouted, I shouted with every ounce of my might to my own body to cease movement. But I can't, I can't take full control of my own actions. I know what I am going to do beforehand, but I couldn't prevent it or renounce from it. It's as if my body has a mind of its own, moving through time and space without command from its owner.

Why? Why can't I control myself? Why can't I stop myself from attacking Sonic?!

* * *

Crap.

Sonic rolled out of the way from the spot where Amy had sunk her nails into just now. Her head snapped towards him emitting a threatening snarl. She crouched low, before leaping towards him hands spread at either side of her, poised to grab him.

The blue hedgehog sneered in frustration. He can't fight back. Not only for the reason that she was moving too fast for him to find a chance to attack, but also because he didn't want to hurt her. He knew that she wasn't in total control of her own actions, but the inner beast inside her was driving her body.

He dodged a swipe only inches from his skin, but had nicked off a few strands of blue fur off, and was completely unaware of the swift kick that the female hedgehog delivered beneath his feet. He lost his balance and just as he was about to maneuver his body to regain posture, Amy thrust her arm towards him, wrapped her fingers around his neck and pushed him towards the ground.

Sonic winced as his head hit the earth. Amy immediately pinned his hand above his head, and pressed her legs against his thighs to prevent him from escaping.

"A-Amy," the hero stammered in a hoarse voice, struggling against the tight pressure around his throat. "Snap out of it!" Sonic hissed.

Amy growled, slowly lowering her head down and grazed her fangs against his peach muzzle. Heat exploded in Sonic's cheeks as he watched her face hover only inches from his own. If this was a 'normal Amy', her next move probably was to drown him with kisses now that she had him subdued, but in this situation, it looks more like Amy wanting to make him her next meal than a kissing practice dummy.

Sharp hedgehog fangs flashed in the moonlight, the alarms in Sonic's head going crazy as he fought against the strong girl's grip. He needed to fight back. It would be either retaliate and hurt Amy in the process, or allow himself be her midnight snack. No, no he was not about to let that happen.

With all his might, he tore his hands from her iron hold, and in one swift move tossed Amy aside, completely pulling himself from captivity. He only paused for a second to adjust his position before throwing himself at the girl. This time, it was his turn to subdue her. But it was not an easy task as Amy was agile and quick in escaping his attempts to pin her down, but that didn't mean Sonic was no match for her.

She swiped her hands at him, growling and snarling when she couldn't get a direct hit. Sonic grew annoyed with this game and roughly, nimbly captured her wrists with his gloved hands and threw her down on the floor. Amy squirmed and kicked, spat and hissed at him at having successfully defeated her.

"Am—ghaa..." He almost lost his balance as her knee had found its way to a very sensitive body part right below his stomach. Sonic nearly lost his grip but he held on and bore the pain because the blue hedgehog knew that he would experience a more excruciating one if he let her go. He glowered at her, tears in his eyes and sharp hedgehog teeth bared. He balled his fists even tighter than before he pushed them into the ground, stabbing both their fists into the soil.

"Amy Rose, _SNAP OUT OF IT_!" Sonic roared, briefly squeezing Amy's wrists in his outburst. The pink hedgehog then let out a pained gasp, her back arching as though her very soul had been torn away from her body. Her pupils slowly shrank into its normal size as she panted beneath Sonic, who was also deeply heaving due to the intense effort he had exerted in order to stop the wild pink hedgehog.

Silence fell between the two hedgehogs, both still breathing hard as they tried regaining the spent energy.

Sonic's emerald eyes narrowed into slits as he stared into the red ones of Amy under him. He slightly loosened his grip on the girl, but didn't quite free her for fear that she will go crazy again.

"Sonic, I..."Amy whispered guiltily, eyes glistening with tears.

Sonic only shot her a look of disappointment, but felt sorry for the girl. He knew that her violent actions just moments ago were not purposely done. But Amy should know better than let her animalistic urges to take over her mind, otherwise she could have hurt someone. Fortunately, Sonic was well experienced with hand to hand combat, he could easily take her on, but if she faced someone who was a completely defenseless and lacking skill in battle like Cream or Tails...the end result would be very bloody with a limb or too missing. Or if Amy couldn't limit her lust for blood, the thing left would be dried remains of the victim.

"You should learn to control yourself, Amy." He told her, his voice soft but commanding. She turned away, a single tear slithering down her left cheek. Amy squeezed her eyes shut, ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

The hero sighed, he leaned back to stand up, pulling Amy with him. They were silent for a while, his hands on her wrists, Sonic looking at the pink girl, who had her eyes focused on the ground, afraid to meet Sonic's gaze.

What were they going to do now? Amy's losing sanity each day. They needed to find a solution.

In the distance, a faded version of light rays rose from the horizon, soon spreading across the dark sky. Amy suddenly jumped, gasping as her ruby eyes shot towards the emerging dawn, and then started to get way. Sonic didn't let her, he grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked, startled and confused.

"It's morning!" she panicked pulling against his grasp. "I need to get back home."

"Why would...oh." Sonic understood. _Right, if she's exposed to sunlight she'll get burned_.

Wasting no time, Sonic picked up the girl, bridal style, and dashed towards her house as the fiery streaks of sunlight touched the clouds in the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hunger**_

"Here you go, Cream." The rabbit looked up at Tails who was offering her a plate of chocolate chip cookies. She grabbed one, thanking the yellow kitsune before taking a small bite. The sweet flavor spread in her mouth. Tails sat on the bench next to her, taking a piece of the baked goods.

Cream had come earlier that morning, saying if she could stay for a bit because her mother went to the supermarket, taking Cheese with her and leaving her alone in the house. Of course, Tails wouldn't refuse company, it was just a rare occurrence where he and Cream were the ones spending time together, alone. Usually it was him and Sonic and Cream with Amy. Even during missions, Cream was usually left behind because she was far too young for the challenges they, the older ones, were facing so they hardly ever had any time to bond.

"How are things with Amy, Cream?" he asked remembering the last time she went to him was because she and Amy were having a bit of an issue.

Cream paused, the half-eaten cookie hovering by her mouth. "She...she still won't talk to me," she admitted.

"Did you have a fight?" His tone sounded surprised rather than questioning. Mostly because he didn't think the two would ever fight, they were very close to each other, best friends—sisters even—and Tails hadn't heard that the two had been upset with each other once before.

"No, we didn't...it's Amy, she..." Cream lowered her hands to her lap, stared at the cookie between her fingers.

Tails looked worriedly at her. For sure Amy was having one of those times where she was being difficult and was too indulged with her own concerns that she forgot about those that truly cared about her. Like Cream, who, like in this situation, was left to understand on her own the issues the pink hedgehog was going through. To think that the pink hedgehog could have at least told her best friend what she's going through so Cream would not worry so much. If Cream wasn't a good friend, she would have left Amy the moment she closed her doors on her, but the young bunny remained loyal as ever.

He couldn't help admire her for that. He would do exactly the same with his big bro if he were in the same situation. Tails knew very well that if there was something bothering Sonic, the blue hedgehog wouldn't admit it often assuring him that everything was 'A-Okay' when in truth it wasn't, and the fox wouldn't press on the matter for he knew that his big bro was as stubborn as Amy is acting recently. Tails would just wait for Sonic to admit his troubles and he would offer some advice. During the wait, he would find some activities to keep him from worrying. If Amy was anything like Sonic when it comes to matters like this, it would take a while for the female hedgehog to confess her worries.

Perhaps he could help Cream cheer up, even a little bit.

"Hey," Tails set the plate beside him, "why don't we go for a couple of rounds on the Tornado? That always cheers me up," he offered with a smile.

Cream thought about it for a moment, then turned and smiled at Tails.

"Okay."

* * *

Tails double-checked the controls of the plane and inspected all other concerns so as not to cause them problems later. He turned back towards Cream who was strapped at the spare compartment at the back of the Tornado.

"You ready?" he asked at the same time started the engine.

"Ready!" Cream replied.

He turned his attention to the front once again as the engine fired up when he set everything in place, and immediately began racing through the make-shift runway. As they reached the required speed, Tails launched the plane to the sky, the ascent taking a few seconds before finally fully soaring across the sky.

Cream scooted closer to the transparent cover engulfing the X-Tornado, looked down at the earth and marveled at the spectacular view below. Everything looked like an expertly painted picture. Tails was flying at just the right speed to let her take in the breath-taking sceneries that she'd never seen when standing on the physical plain. She could see her house, Windy Valley, Mystics Ruins and Angel Island sweeping by her sight as they passed by them.

"This is so amazing, Tails!" she exclaimed in awe. "I don't think I'd get tired seeing this every day. You're so lucky."

The fox chuckled feeling his cheeks heat up. "If you think this is amazing, wait until we get to other places."

* * *

I hugged my legs tighter, sinking my head atop my knees as I sat at the space between my bed, and the nightstand that stood beside it. It was a perfect fit, like I was the missing puzzle piece to complete the entire set. My room was entirely silent save for the faint ticking of the clock, but the sound entered my ears like I was merely centimeters away from the device.

Sonic had already left hours ago. He wouldn't have if I hadn't forced him to leave. He promised to come again though I told him not to. He said he wanted to make sure I was okay. I reminded him of the little incident we had earlier, but the hero was convinced that it won't happen again so long as he was constantly monitoring the status of my sanity. He wasn't fooling anyone. I knew he had only said that so as not to offend me. He always has been too kind for his own good...and I suppose I'm not much better either.

Besides, being 'kind' landed me in this situation in the first place.

Outside, I heard the sound of a plane at flight, passing by then quickly faded. It must have been Tails taking a short round around the area. This time around it's around ten in the morning. It was out of schedule. His occasional flights usually happen during the afternoon around 3:00 o'clock where the sun wasn't as intense as it is in the earlier time of noon. I've memorized this routine long ago during my normal days, where I was looking for Sonic throughout the entire day.

I wish I could have seen it, Tails' plane soaring in the sky. Though it may seem that I don't care, I enjoy watching the fox's biplane being part of the wide panorama in the heavens. In one of my quests to find my hero, whenever I happen to spot Tails' plane passing by, I would stop for a moment and observe its motion.

You see, in my childhood I have always dreamt of flying to reach the clouds, to see if they were as fluffy and soft as the old children stories described them to be. I remembered before I was orphaned how my mother would read me stories in the late afternoons, or at night, short stories about mystical creatures and invented tales about powerful beings living in the clouds. And even after the loss of my parents when I was five, Ms. Vanilla, who was pregnant with Cream, took me in as her foster daughter and she assumed the role of my departed mother. She read me stories as well. It was so enchanting and beautiful it made me desire to touch these cotton candy-shaped masses.

But I digress. I suppose that I feel sorry for myself because I will never see the sky again. Ever. Although growing up made me know better than pursue those childhood dreams, I had already achieved them to a degree. Going along various missions had taken me further than just the clouds, felt more, seen more. Much, _much_ more than I could have dreamed of when I was a kid.

That's the last of those experiences, though. Everything has changed.

Hours passed, all I ever heard was the ticking of the clock that hung in the wall a ways away from the door. It told 1:47 past noon. I was too occupied with feeling sorry for myself and being depressed that I haven't noticed time pass by so quickly. I don't mind, though, that I will spend my life like this. Alone and drowned in despair. As long as I'm not endangering the lives of anyone, especially my friends, I'll suffer anything, endure everything. For them. For my friends.

For my family.

Besides, if it were true that those...creatures like me never age, I had nothing to lose. My sanity, maybe, but if that does happen I'll end everything myself.

I'd rather kill myself than kill anyone.

* * *

The hatch popped open and Cream jumped off her seat when Tails signaled it was safe to do so. The kitsune then followed after.

"Thanks again, Tails," Cream said as she clasped her hands together, smiling brightly at her friend.

"T'was nothing," Tails replied bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed. "Glad I could help."

They exited the garage, so Tails could lower the large metal door that concealed his planes and kept them safe from thieves. He offered Cream to stay for snacks. The rabbit politely declined.

"I think...I'm going to see Amy," she bit her lower lip hesitantly, fiddling her thumbs against each other when she spoke.

He looked at her in surprise. Why would she want to do that? Amy might just ignore her again and Cream would only look stupid going back to someone who apparently wanted to be left alone.

"I know it's idiotic of me to be persisting," she confessed as if she had heard Tails thoughts, "but Amy's my sister. I want to make sure she's okay...even if she's obviously shutting me out." Large brown eyes locked with sky-blue ones.

"You understand, don't you, Tails?"

He does, completely. He would do the exact same with his big bro.

Tails nodded, smiling with admiration. "Alright. But this time, you're not going alone."

* * *

Two small fists simultaneously knocked thrice on my door.

No.

Cream and Tails' voices reached my ears, calling my name. I gritted my teeth, digging my fingers into my knees in frustration as the two youngest members of our group continuously tapped on the door and called for me. Didn't Cream learn her lesson when I deliberately ignored her cries the other day? Didn't she already get the message that I didn't want to be disturbed? Didn't she take the hint that I don't want her near me?! And now she had to bring Tails with her who, if he so dares, can easily find a way to break into my house with that high intellect of his!

Damn it. Damn it all!

"Hey, doesn't Amy keep a spare key under the floor-mat?"

I uttered a string of profanities, not meant to be heard by those two.

* * *

"Ha! Here it is!" the young kitsune exclaimed as he found the key beneath the floor mat that had the words WELCOME, when he reached for it. He waved it in the air as if to show off, Cream beamed at him.

The rabbit mentally kicked herself for not thinking of this before. Perhaps it was because Cream was too worried about Amy, everything else was blocked out. Even common sense.

Tails inserted the key into the keyhole, successfully unlocking the door then after. He swung the door open, and it creaked rather creepily. Both young ones stepped in the house, finding the inside dark and cold. The windows were locked firmly, curtains drawn together to prevent the entrance of light, the place looked deserted; as if Amy hadn't been living in her own house for years. Tails and Cream felt like they both entered a haunted house because the aura that seemed to swirl inside the building was dark and ominous, sending a cold chill down their spines.

Cream hooked her arms around Tails' right arm, staying close to him as possible as they strode across the living room, and proceeded towards the base of the stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Dang...it feels like no one's living here," Tails commented, whispering.

Cream gulped, tightening her hold on her companion.

"Are you sure you want to do this Cream?" He asked, turning to her. "Amy might not be home or if she is, she might be resting."

She put on the bravest face she could muster, but Cream didn't succeed much because fear was clearly carved on her featured. And the shaking of her hand as she held Tails gave away her emotional state.

"I want to make sure she's okay." She answered firmly.

They climbed up the stairs, their pace slow. Each step was carefully placed on floorboard after floorboard. When they reached the top, both of them paused, double-thinking whether to continue or not.

"Let's go." Tails pulled Cream towards Amy's room.

They stood by the door, tapping gently on its surface and waited for a response inside. Nothing came. Tails reached for the knob...

* * *

My mental state was in such frenzy. I wanted to scream, shout, drive those two away because Chaos _knows_ what I will do to them if they came near me. I can't control it anymore. I've withheld the beast within me for far too long and it was demanding satisfaction. It was craving—I was craving. Yearning for the taste of blood...

Something kept fighting against my will. I was forcing myself to be still, to stay in my position. But this invisible force was strong, rushing through my system in torrents, scratching at the walls I tried to encase it in. I could hear the beating of a pair of hearts and the flow of their blood through their veins, their breaths and their every move. It was tempting me, enticing me. My hunger was unbearably _intense._

I snapped.

...

I numbed, and felt myself stand up. I was already standing before the door where I could hear the thumping hearts at its loudest now. My hand unconsciously reached for the doorknob and subtly unlocked the door...

...before Tails on the other side made a grab at the knob and twisted it.

* * *

"It's unlock." Tails announced, yellow eye-ridges jerking upwards incredulously, but when he turned towards his companion his eyes sparkled with glee.

Cream smiled happily as she let go of him. "Maybe Amy's inside and just forgot to lock it!" She exclaimed in excitement. Tails was already pushing the door open...

* * *

I grinned ear to ear, fangs extending, ready to pounce towards my first victim...

* * *

 _ **I have the next chapter typed already so I'll be able to post it much earlier. Yippee! Actually...I have already finished typing chapter 10 and am halfway finished with chapter 11. Hehe. I typed seven chapters in advance before posting this story to avoid writer's block and to keep recent updates.**_

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter. Review? :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kill me**_

 _ **SLAM!**_

"What are you two doing here?!" Sonic barked at the two, gripping the doorknob tightly.

"Sonic?" Tails blinked him and Cream leaning back, taken aback.

"This is major invasion of privacy, Tails. I thought you knew better!" He chastised. Thank the gods he came just in time! When he first arrived at Amy's, he was confused as to why the main door was open. Amy couldn't possibly have gone out because it was broad daylight. At first he thought it was a thief that barged into the building so he quickly ran inside to confront this supposed criminal. Then he heard Tails' voice and then Creams... _great Chaos_ , Sonic had never felt a chill so freezing cold than the one that momentarily clogged his veins when he thought of the grave danger Cream and Tails had fallen into! He simply couldn't imagine the scenario when he hadn't arrived just before Tails entered the devil's territory...

"It's my fault Mr. Sonic," Cream apologized, bowing her head in genuine guilt. "I was very worried about Amy and I...I had been coming to her home so many times calling for her but she doesn't even answer."

 _She's right to do so, Cream._ Sonic thought. _She's only protecting you—all of us_. And he wished he could tell the rabbit the reason for Amy's behavior, but he had made a promise not to. And he never breaks his promises.

"Just go home for now, Cream," he said gently, still holding the door just in case Amy decided to make an appearance. "I check on Amy for you, okay?"

The young rabbit furrowed her eye-ridges. "But why can't _I_ do it?"

 _Because you won't be able to handle her when she goes berserk_ , his mental editor supplied, but instead he said, "There's a better chance that Amy talks to me than anyone else, Cream," he reasoned and flashed his famous grin to further convince the young girl, "You know how she can't resist me." He spoke sincerely. He didn't want his tone to sound too frivolous because it might be interpreted differently.

Cream looked towards the floor and contemplated his words; Tails was beside her sending her a concerned look.

"Okay," she sighed, consenting, and then looked up at Sonic with large pleading brown eyes, "please tell Amy to not hide herself, Mr. Sonic."

Sonic smiled at her address and nodded. "I will Cream."

Cream pressed her lips together, still hesitant to leave. She grabbed Tails' hand and pulled him with her as they made their way down the staircase. After a while, their steps vanished, and the closing of the main door indicated that the two had left the house. Sonic exhaled a vast amount of breath, relieved that they had just evaded a huge crisis.

He turned to the door, features hardening, and then pushed it open.

...

I was poised my body in preparation to pounce on my prey, but the abrupt shutting of the door snapped me out of the hypnotic state. I gasped as my normal self obtained full control over my mind and motions, taking a few steps back. The back of my knees hit the edge of my bed and I was forced to sit on the soft mattress. Eyes wide, body trembling, I stared in horror towards the commotion coming from the other side of the wall. Sonic was there, I could distinguish his voice from Tails and Cream's. He was scolding the two and then his voice turned soft as he coaxed the two young ones to go home.

I stared down at my hands which didn't stop shaking.

I couldn't believe what I have almost done. I told myself that whatever happens I will never let myself lose control. That one time with Sonic had been enough. And yet, I almost killed Cream and Tails...I almost killed my friends. My little sister...

I've truly become a monster.

The door opened and I didn't have to look up to see who it was that entered.

...

Sonic found Amy sitting atop her bed, head bowed as she gripped the bed sheets. He strode towards her, red and white sneakers hitting silently against the wooden floorboards. He stood in front of her, unsure of what to say. She didn't move she sat there like a statue, cold and firm. However, when she did speak, he was taken completely by surprise with the words that escaped her lips.

"Kill me."

Sonic felt like he had swallowed a cannonball.

"Sonic, I beg you, kill me."

She looked up at him this time, her crimson eyes having no trace of doubt and fear at what she had asked of him. His gaze locked with hers as they searched each other's eyes for compliance and for second-thoughts. Amy's pink eye-ridges drew together due to the lack of reaction from the blue hedgehog. She hung her head as if to prepare for her execution, wrapping her arms around herself as though she was cold as tears began seeping out from her closed eye lids.

"Just end it already."

Silence fell between them. Sonic stared down with an unreadable expression towards Amy, who was silently crying. Emerald green eyes narrowed.

"Compared to you asking me to marry you, Amy," He began with a bit of a hiss, "that's the craziest thing that you blurted out." He glared at her, furious of what she said, and a tad disappointed because she would give up so easily, "Did you honestly think that I'd kill you because of what you are? Amy, just because you're different now, it doesn't mean that I'd be treating you differently too!" his voice rose a level in volume, peach-furred chest heaving as his temper threatened to flare out of control. "Amy Rose, where the heck did you get that from?!"

"I almost killed them!" Amy shrieked, slamming her fists against the soft mattress, causing a rippling effect. She sneered towards the male hedgehog, sharp fangs bared. "I almost killed Cream and Tails! I was _prowling_ them, planning to suck their blood until they're nothing but dry left-overs!

"Don't you understand? I'm a monster, Sonic, a _MONSTER_!"

Amy slapped her hands against her face, unable to hold the tears that leaked from her eyes.

"I can't take this anymore. Just kill me already."

His jaw hardened. Sonic the Hedgehog disliked many things and amongst them is the coward's attitude, which Amy was displaying right that moment. "I didn't know Amy Rose was actually a coward." He said, fists clenching. "I'd seen her take on robots ten times her size, faced brutal monsters and creatures that normally frightened her and had been in situations with seemingly impossible odds but still overcame. She never gives up, never backs down or loses hope. She believes in miracles and rely on them, and though how dire the situation she was able to pull through."

"Don't describe me like I'm you!" She snapped at him rising in outrage, eyes flashing dangerously. His words offended her rather than serving its original purpose to uplift her spirit. "Even if they were true it was only because you were there to save me."

"No," he disagreed, "it's because you're strong." He leveled his gaze. "What happened to that Amy?"

That look. The soft eyes and gentle features...Amy had always loved it whenever Sonic would show such a tender face, but she hated it for the reason that pulling it off could render her weak, tear down her walls. She turned away, "she's gone."

"You hid her."

"I want to."

"So bring her back."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm trapped." Her voice cracked, heavy with emotion. "I can't get out. I want to, but I'm too weak. It's stronger. I'm losing control over my own mind. I can't hold it anymore. Sooner or later I'll be full-fledge." Amy grabbed a fist-full of fabric from the covers, and balled her hand tight.

"I don't want to kill anyone."

He understood the feeling. He himself didn't want to take anyone's life despite what the other had done. It has always been inflicted in his mind that one has no right to end someone else's life, for he did not give it to him in the first place. Like Eegman, the evil scientist had committed unforgivable crimes in the past up to this day and still, the hero didn't once consider killing him to rid the world of the fear and danger he always cause whenever the doctor hatch one of his corrupted plans. Life was too precious, and too short.

Too short. She's only fourteen, and she was already set on cutting it off there. No. She had many years ahead of her. There are plenty of things she can do and surely want to do in her life.

He grabbed both her hands and gave them both a reassuring squeeze. His eyes burned with determination as they locked with her red cores. "We'll find a way, Amy," he ascertained, "I promise I'll bring you back to normal. Just hold it a little longer. But you have to promise me one thing as well." He paused.

She blinked in anticipation.

"Whatever happens, _don't lose hope_."

Amy felt something in her chest stir, some sort of unknown energy, running through her body producing a somewhat warm feeling. She pressed her lips together as this emotion clashed in her chest, bringing down whatever barricade she'd place to prevent anything from coming in.

However, a warm feeling was all it was. She couldn't feel what before was a beautiful explosion of giddiness whenever Sonic would be so close to her. Since this transformation, she had felt no happiness, no love, only fear, despair and anger. She wished she could go back to normal, she wanted to be normal, so she wouldn't rot with negative emotions like this. So she can smile again, laugh again, and love again.

She just wanted to be back to her old self.

In a moment of desperation, Amy grabbed Sonic's face and pressed her lips against his.


End file.
